


Nice to Meet You

by PrettyInPurple00



Series: Adventures in Figure Skating [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A series of Yuuri and Phichit's adventures during their time in Detroit, Best Friends, Celestino is a sweetheart, Ficlets, Gen, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Rating won't go above T, dedicated to Jess, each one between 500-1000 words, i love them, lots of selfies, the Phichit to my Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInPurple00/pseuds/PrettyInPurple00
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki leaves the comfort and familiarity of his hometown to train in the United States. Upon arrival, he finally meets his roommate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Many of these ideas come from the RP Generator
> 
> Prompt: Yuuri and Phichit meet for the first time
> 
> I really want to write these as a sort of progression, starting from when Yuuri and Phichit meet for the first time, rather than just jump around in the timeline.
> 
> Let's see how that goes.

 

* * *

_January 3, 2011_

* * *

Yuuri sighed, watching as the airport disappeared from sight in the rearview mirror. After nearly a year of planning, he had finally made it to America to start training under his new coach, Celestino Cialdini. Glancing out of the window at the city whizzing by, Yuuri swallowed a gulp of the cold, winter air.

Detroit was worlds away from Hasetsu, with its imposing skyscrapers, clogged highways, and dizzying crowds of people no matter where Yuuri looked.

It was all so overwhelming, but Yuuri still knew he had made the right decision. The local rink in his small town, aptly called the Ice Castle, could only take him so far. However, if Yuuri was serious about skating and wanted to advance his career, this drastic move was necessary.

"How was your flight, Yuuri?" Celestino asked, his thick Italian accent cutting through the silence.

"Good," Yuuri replied, fiddling with his seatbelt. "Long. But I'm glad I'm here."

"As am I," Celestino said warmly. "And I have good news. Your roommate is already at the apartment."

Yuuri's face brightened. "Really?" 

Celestino nodded. "Yes. His name is Phichit Chulanont and he's from Thailand. I picked him up early this morning. He's only fifteen, but he is exceptionally talented. And he is very excited to meet you."

Sitting back against his seat, Yuuri felt a weight lift from his chest. For months, he wondered what his roommate would be like, and whether or not they'd even get along. In truth, the prospect of not having a good relationship with someone he would be spending so much time with caused many sleepless nights. But now, hearing that the other boy was anticipating their meeting just as much as Yuuri was put his mind at ease. 

* * *

Once at the apartment complex, Celestino helped Yuuri take his bags up to the third floor before he handed him the key to the room.

"Here you are. Unit 3B," Celestino said, pointing to the door. "Now, Yuuri, if you need anything, I am right down the hall. Or you may call me on my cell phone, _bene_? You have my number?"

"Yes. Thank you, Cialdini-san," Yuuri said. "For everything." 

Putting a kind hand on Yuuri's shoulder, Celestino smiled. "Of course. Now, I'll leave you to unpack and get settled, _si_? I know Phichit is eager to say hello."

Celestino then vanished into his apartment three doors away and Yuuri slipped the key into the lock. Turning the knob, Yuuri gripped the handle of his suitcase and pushed the door open. 

The entryway was narrow, yet it housed a coat closet on either side and led directly into a spacious living room. It was sparsely furnished, however, with only a sofa in one corner, along with a glass coffee table and a large bookshelf that also doubled as a television stand. The floors were made of a rich mahogany and the walls painted a soft gray. Off to his left, Yuuri saw an area that was semi-closed off, in use as a dining room. The adjoining kitchen was small, but from what Yuuri could see, it still had everything they would need. Across from the dining room, on the opposite side of the space, was a sliding door which opened up to a balcony that featured a round patio table as well as a charcoal grill. 

Straight ahead, Yuuri noticed another hallway with three doors, which he could only guess were the bedrooms and bath. Two of the doors were shut, but the furthest one was ajar with the light on inside.

Altogether, the apartment felt welcoming and cozy, and in a way, reminded Yuuri of the inn. Of home. 

Closing the door behind him, Yuuri hung up his jacket and dragged his luggage into the living room.

Keeping his gaze on the last door at the end of the hall, Yuuri took a deep breath. This was it. "Hello?" he called out.  

He barely got the word out when the door swung open and he saw the outline of a young boy. "Khun Yuuri?"

Yuuri nodded, and an excited squeal followed from Phichit as he rushed over to where Yuuri was standing. 

Phichit had dark skin and choppy, jet-black hair that fell over his eyes. His smile was bright and warm and Yuuri could tell within seconds that would become fast friends.

" _Sawasdee khrap,_ " Phichit said, pressing his palms together at chest level and briefly tipping his head forward. 

Returning the greeting with a slight bow of his own, Yuuri felt any remaining worry melt away. "Hi, Phichit-kun. It's nice to finally meet you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought! 
> 
> check me out on Tumblr [HERE](http://princessofnewcorona.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
